My Adventures in the Underground
by Squad authors
Summary: Frisk has reset once again expecting a normal run but instead what he finds amazes him and in this world he wall never have a normal run again. Grouptale rated T for safety.


Chapter 1

POV. Frisk

It's different… They're here no she's here Maya the first fallen human.

She had brown hair with a purple and white striped shirt a tiara hair thing that had a ribbon tied to it in a nice neat bow. We share a room she sits there playing puzzles I don't know what has changed. I had fallen like normal Flowey was there unlike the casual reset though all they said was that I shouldn't have reset though. Sitting down on the bed I recollect my thoughts smiling at the girl before me. "Maya do you want to go home?" I decide to ask.

She stops to think for a second "Sure I do. I mean I just can't go yet

here I am protected no one can take my soul Toriel protects me I need someone to protect me when I leave." I nod in understanding.

"I can protect you though trust me I won't let anything happen to you."

I give her a patient smile waiting for a reply.

"You know you're really sweet." She smiles back at me "but, I don't

think you can protect me."

"You'd be surprised…" I chuckle just barely audible. After a couple

hours of trying to convince her she finally gives in and comes. "Mom… We'd like to leave…" she looks up at us from her reading chair and a feeling of guilt starts to sink in. She keeps her smile on her face and tries to change the conversation we decide to ask how to go home. She excuses herself to go do something… I lead Maya down the stairs and don't even stop to consider where she went. Maya has a guilty look on her face but we keep following her. Toriel tells us about how the humans- wait did she say disappear so they don't die? I decide to just catch it as a slip up and keep going forward. We reach the end of the hallway where her cyan soul and my red soul come out. I manage a smile at toriel a d refuse to fight ushering Maya to do the same she decides to talk. "Toriel I know we might disappear but we will free you all if you'd just let us leave." Her attacks waiver and I give Maya an approving smile. Maya manages to dodge most of the attacks by being PATIENT and waiting till the right moment. When toriel Finally let's us leave I notice maya has tears as she doesn't want to leave Toriel alone I hug toriel tightly before turning and waving good bye.

POV. Maya

I manage a smile at Frisk as we leave the ruins. A flower pops out from

the underground "look you brought a friend did your resets effect history now?" Frisk ignores the Flower smiling at it as they walk away. We slowly walk through

the Snowy Forest? "Do you wonder how it's Snowing or how these trees are even here?" I exclaim in confusion the small child shrugs a smile plastered on their face. "So what did that Flower mean resets?"

Frisk just looks at me weirdly "That's something No one will ever understand." They seem to look worried and their serious face disappears. The creepy feeling disappears and I let out a sigh of relief it felt as if I couldn't move. Frisk grabs my hand smile returning as they turn around to show me something we look at the bushes and inside we find…?! A camera?! Frisk smiles even wider as they grab my hand dragging me along their happens to be a branch that neither of us would be able to break but as we're walking I hear it snap I quickly look back but nothing is their I shrug it off and keep walking until we reach a bridge Frisk stops me from going across and I hear footstep. Suddenly I am really creeped out and want to run but Frisk's glare returns keeping me rooted to the spot. This kid is starting to creep me out.

"Humans…" a voice booms Frisk returns to normal and eagerly turns around putting a hand out I follow their lead. Suddenly I feel a hand grab my hand and Another grab Frisks I would have jerked away had it not been for the sound that came after and Frisks laughter. I laugh along side Frisk sans looks at us in confusion and Frisk sends him a look I can't read "Two?! Two humans?!" I nod slowly "it's Ice to meet ya." Frisk says I snort a little and the skeletons smile increases. "I'm sans. Sans the skeleton."

Frisk's smile widens "I'm Frisk. Frisk the frisky." Sans nods in approval. It seems as if they have a deeper connection than I am led on to believe. "I'm Maya." I say. Sans just smiles "you're lucky you ran into me I'm supposed to be in watch but you now I really don't care about capturing anybody. Now my brother he is a human hunting fanatic. Oh that's him over there quick go threw the bars my brother made the bars too wide." We go through the bars. "One of you behind the station and the other behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Frisk smiles at how perfect the lamp is for him. I smile and roll my eyes as I hide behind the sentry station there are bottles of ketchup, relish and mustard as if it was a hot dog stand. Sans Brother comes out he starts talking about how they must find and capture a human to join the royal guard. Blah blah blh. Sans tells a couple of puns earning loud laughs from me and Frisk.

"That was rather humerus" Frisk chimes in earning a really big smile from sans and small laughter from me. Papyrus eventually left when of which we stepped out from behind our hiding places and began to leave when Sans stopped us. "Hey my brother he's never seen a human and seeing you two might just make his day. I started to shake a bit but frisk nodded so I was obliged to. As we were walking a human came from up the north path seemingly lost. "Are you two humans?!" They asked with relief I recognized them the chestnut hair, dirt on their cheeks ,the gloves, bandana and nearly everything. "Names leo and you are?" They started. Frisk smiled "I'm Frisk and I'm 6 years old I'll be seven in a week."

I turn towards them surprise and concern on my face. "You're 6?! I thought you were at least 8 or 9 you seem so much smarter than a six year old." They smile proudly. "I'm 11" leo chimes in smiling at my reaction. "You're Maya right?" I nod "so you finally decided to leave the ruins." I roll my eyes. "How old are you anyways?"

"13 nearly 14"

"You're short." I hold back a retort and give Frisk a pleading look they just sit down and pull a coloring set out of their pocket and wait for us to stop fighting. After frisk finished some amazing artwork we continued.


End file.
